1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid device to mediate priorities of a plurality of task-handlers corresponding to a function key and a user interface method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid devices are generally referred to as multimedia devices which simultaneously perform multiple functions, including reproduction from and recording to a digital versatile disc (DVD), reproduction of titles from a hard disc drive (HDD), recording to the HDD, reproduction from a compact disc (CD), and reproduction from a mini disc (MD).
Generally, according to a DVD recorder performing simple functions, function keys, such as “PLAY”, “RECORD”, “STOP”, “PAUSE”, “FAST FORWARD SCAN”, and “REWIND SCAN”, are provided on a remote controller or a front panel of the DVD recorder. Task-handlers are provided to correspond to the function keys on a one-to-one basis to perform functions selected by a user. Here, the task-handlers indicate programs, which control the DVD recorder to perform the selected functions. However, according to a hybrid device which has emerged with the rapid development of hardware and the generalization of real-time operating systems, a plurality of task-handlers correspond to a common function key input via a remote controller or a front panel on a one-to-multiple basis.
For example, when data is recorded to a HDD and a DVD-random access memory (RAM) via two channels as well as reproducing titles from the HDD, a HDD recording task handler, a DVD-RAM recording task handler, and a HDD reproduction task handler are separately executed. When a user presses a “STOP” key in this situation, a problem exists in determining which one of the HDD recording task handler, the DVD-RAM recording task handler, and the HDD reproduction task handler stops first.
For example, when the “STOP” key is pressed in a conventional device, the priority of HDD reproduction task is handled first, and the HDD reproduction task handler stops first. Thus, when the user desires to stop recording to the HDD or the DVD-RAM without stopping reproduction from the HDD, the conventional device cannot be controlled to meet the user's request. In other words, in a case where priorities of task-handlers are fixed in the hybrid device, the user cannot control the device according to desired priorities of the task-handlers. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to flexibly and conveniently control the device.
Further, adding function keys to the remote controller and/or the front panel to meet the user's requests is costly and compromises the compactness of the hybrid device. This is also disadvantageous to the convenience and unity afforded by the hybrid device.
These problems have came to light due to an increase in the number of simultaneous tasks performed with the development of the hybrid device.